


Nanus Fruit

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Basically the kids love Merixius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: The children of Aya's dock workers adore Merixius





	Nanus Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I love Merixius and feel he needs at least one fic

Merixius had barely exited his shuttle when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Merry!" The jubilant yell was all the warning he got before the angara child barreled into him, arms wrapping tightly around his legs and head nuzzling him happily. Merixius chuckled, patting the kid's head.

"Hello hello, Dhanna." he greeted her, "Have you gotten taller?"

"A whole half inch!" she grinned up at him, "I'm gonna be as tall as you someday."

"I can't wait." he smiled. Other children had taken notice of them and approached with varying yells and cheers, clamoring for his attention, much to the amusement of their parents. The children of Aya's dock workers adored Merixius. It had become a common occurrence whenever he docked to see them flocking around him like magpies around a shiny object.

"Merry, I saw a real live krogan today!"

"I passed my math test!"

"My little sister said her first word yesterday!"

"I ate a bug!"

"I got you this piece of driftwood that kinda looks like you!"

"Easy, now." he laughed, kneeling down so he was at eye level with them, "One at a time, kids. If you're all talking at once, I can't hear."

"Merry, can I have a hug?" Jovrah, the youngest and Merixius' biggest admirer, asked shyly.

"Only if your moms say it's okay." Jovrah looked pleadingly to his mothers, who smiled and nodded, having come to trust Merixius after the years he'd been running supplies between planets. Jovrah made a happy sound and wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing as tightly as his tiny arms could. Merixius chuckled and pat his back, not noticing the looks of envy some other kids were giving Jovrah.

"I got some presents for you." he chirped when Jovrah pulled away, holding up the small box, glancing toward the observing parents to make sure it was okay. The children reacted with claps and gasps of joy, eagerly pressing forward with curiosity. Merixius opened the box, revealing a small pile of strange silver berries. The children blinked, having never seen any fruit like that before.

"They're called Nanus fruit." he explained, passing the berries around patiently, "Because they only grow on a moon called Nanus back home. Nanus happens to be one of my homeworld's moons, so these berries have special meaning to me." A few of the children eyed the berries suspiciously, which Merixius approved of. Most just put them right in their mouths.

"It's good!" Dhanna exclaimed with wide eyes, "Thank you, Merry!" Her approval seemed to be enough to convince the suspicious kids, and soon they were all eating with various remarks of happiness and surprise.

"Did you have to go all the way home to get them?" Jovrah tugged on his arm spur with wide eyes. Merixius shook his head with a chuckle.

"Nope. A few turian botanists brought some seeds over here, they're growing really well on Ryder-1. We're hoping to have enough to start supplying to the angara within the year."

"This is a great gift." the oldest, Nesha, told him solemnly, "You have our deepest thanks for sharing this piece of your home with us."

"Anything for you kids." he pat her head, earning a pleased rumble before he stood again, "Unfortunately, I need to get back to work." The children responded with vocal disappointment, a few grabbing his legs as if to make him stay longer.

"Momma can we stay with Merry and help him work?" Nesha called to her mother. The mother chuckled but agreed as long as they behaved themselves. The kids cheered, pressing in close to him as he started to walk.

"Merry, did you see anything cool in space?" Dhanna asked, grabbing his hand. Jovrah lifted his arms, letting Merixius know he wanted to be picked up. Merixius obliged with a chuckle, and Jovrah clung to his collar and giggled at his new height.

"Well, I did pass some salarian astrocartographers in the Pylos system..."

They followed him like ducklings as he went about his business, clinging to his every word and chiming in every few seconds, their voices ringing out over the docks.


End file.
